


I'm a desperate woman, don't you see?

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, except it doesn't happen in this drabble!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: It's hard to reconcile the girl he knew with the woman who's wanted for murder and sitting in front of him right now as they plot and plan.  It's hard to look away from her, too.





	I'm a desperate woman, don't you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlequeen/gifts).

> Yeah, it's me again. Three's enough for one day but I'll be posting more of these :)
> 
> From the dialogue prompt from @teddyduchess on Tumblr

He still can’t believe someone so delicate looking could’ve stabbed a man. From everything he’s heard, Lord Baelish deserved it. He’s only sorry that Sansa had to do it.

But that delicate looking façade is just that, a façade. There’s a steeliness in her he’d never expected to find. He hopes that she’s not lost all of her sweetness though. T’would be a shame for Sansa to have lost it all no matter how desperate things are.

His jaw is clenched as he looks around the humble Gulltown inn where they’d agreed to meet. They’ve got to be careful not to be discovered here in the Vale.

She’s worn a shabby grey cloak and old boots but it hardly hides the fact she’s not remotely the sort of woman who frequents a place like this. It can’t begin to hide her beauty either.

“I suppose we’re both looking to run away,” he says, daring to take a sip of the questionable ale. He smirks when she tries her own and promptly makes a face. It reminds him of the girl he knew. _But oh, how she’s grown._

“Our circumstances are not dissimilar,” she agrees before sliding a sack across the table. He knows it’s filled with dragons, the gold kind. “I’m a desperate woman, don’t you see?”

“I don’t want his gold, Sansa.”

“Alayne,” she corrects. “It’s my gold and I’m not paying you. We’ll need this to survive.”

“Fine. Alayne,” he huffs, knowing she’s right and wishing things could be simple again.

But their childhood days when they were growing up in Winterfell are only memories for them now and they are both wanted, her a murderess and him a traitor and deserter.

“We can sleep here if they have a couple of rooms available. The ship leaves tomorrow morning for Braavos.”

He’s managed to secure them a cabin, such as it is. One cabin. He wonders how Sansa will fancy sharing a cabin across the Narrow Sea with her bastard half-brother. _Not her half-brother, her cousin,_ he reminds himself.

“They have a room available here but just one. I checked with the innkeeper when I arrived,” she says softly with a hint of a blush. The earlier steel he’d seen in her blue eyes is gone.

“I can sleep on the floor or in the stables if you prefer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You need your rest and you can’t keep me safe if we’re not together. We can share the bed here. It will help us…adjust to our roles.”

“Our roles?” His stomach his churning and not from the ale. He’s nervous but there’s something else stirring within him that he will not admit to yet.

“It’d be easier to travel if we pretend to be married, don’t you think? Less questions that way.”

“We could…do that,” he gulps. “But it may be…difficult at times to keep up the ruse without…things getting…awkward.”

“I can handle some awkwardness, Jon,” she grins, no doubt feeling more at ease now that he’s probably blushing more than she is. “I know I can trust you to keep me safe and I’m a desperate woman after all.”

_How desperate?_ he wonders and pinches himself for the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a line of dialogue you'd like to see me spin into a short fic? Send me an ask on Tumblr @vivilove-jonsa.


End file.
